Disciplining Pond
by dirty disney
Summary: Webfound. Used with permission. Doctor/Amy.


The doors to the TARDIS fling out and laughing wildly Amy Pond runs inside the little blue box stopping to rest on a rail holding her aching side. The Doctor runs in next, breathing hard slamming the TARDIS doors shut as he gets in. Running up to the console the vastly clever Doctor now starts bashing and flicking controls with his fingers bringing the TARDIS to life. Amy watches him run around his circular console with a big smile on her face at the look of pure concentration on his. Flicking his long dark hair from his eyes and twanging his braces back into his chest the Doctor pulls a lever up and the TARDIS swings violently to the left and the noise of time and space whirls though the bigger on the inside space ship as once again it disappears and sets off. Only now does the Doctor swing his head round and stare at his red headed companion. Amy is still smiling until she can see the look of angry painted across the Doctor's face and this makes her frown.

"What?" She asks his her brisk Scottish accent.

"You insulted an entire race of people back there, made fun of their myths right to all their faces on their biggest festival of the year," The Doctor says trying to control his anger, eyes still burning a hole though Amy.

"Yeah so doesn't matter does it they are just aliens aren't they," Amy says deeply uninterested rubbing her hands across the TARDIS console.

"Well I have never in my life met such a narrow minded, stupid little ape in my years in time and space," The Doctor rages slipping his jacket off pacing around looking incensed.

"Hey, hey that's not very nice," Amy pouts but this just sets to the Doctor off even more pacing around the TARDIS circular console running his hands manically though his long black hair.

"I've half a mind Amelia Pond to take you and dump you right back where I found you," The Doctor says punching buttons on the control making the whole ship shake violently to one side.

Holding onto the console Amy looks up in rage, "You can't take me back I've waited by whole life to be here you promised," Amy says reminding the Doctor of the promise he made back when she was 9 on her front lawn that he would be right back.

"Times change," The Doctor says in an unusually evil tone as the TARDIS swings left again and both have to hang on for their lives.

"You can't insult anything, you can't view things as inferior to yourself and most of all you can't pick on someone for their ears," The Doctor says his mind swinging back to all of Amy's jokes about Dyrons having 18 small blue ears on the side of their heads.

The TARDIS rocks to the side again and Amy loses grip on the console and slams down hard onto the floor. When she looks up she sees the Doctor, the big old cuddly imaginary friend whose eyes are burning with rage and Amy for the first time understands why so many races and creatures fear this skinny little man.

"I'm sorry I was wrong," Amy says in a low voice as the Doctor stands over her looking enraged.

"No sorry Amelia I was wrong you're not cut out for space travel I'm taking you home," The Doctor says with almost a touch of sadness in his voice as he turns poking at all the funny little buttons on the console.

Angry builds up inside Amy again as she pulls herself to her feet and gets right in the Doctor's face staring him down as she starts yelling, "Oh yeah well your wrong I'm not sorry you have no right to tell me how to act you're not my father."

The Doctor stands back as the fiery red head screams remembering to make a mental note about her father then turning to the problem in hand, "Well I might not be but your attitude stinks you need teaching, you need to learn Pond or all this is for nothing."

He sets off walking round the console but Amy follows him like a bratty kid carrying on the argument, "I need teaching about what, you can do nothing to help me, four shrinks my aunt sent me too none of them worked face it oh great and powerful Doctor," She says in a sing song sarcastic voice, "I am broken, I need discipline, punishment and there is nothing you can do to give me that."

"Face it Doctor you can't save me I'll be this insulting angry little girl forever," Amy says a little sad understanding what she has done and how her actions upset her Doctor.

Wheeling round the Doctor has a flashback to Earth and the long years spend stuck in exile on the planet, the things he learnt about humans he would be the first to admit his education on Earth things isn't foolproof but maybe he knew enough to fix Amelia.

"Ok then Pond you want to be taught a lesson," He asks and tight lipped Amy nods, "You want to be punished yet learn a valuable lesson," The Doctor asks again getting another nod from Amy.

He smiles finally in a small crack in his mind he finds the information he was looking for, those videos and magazines the Brigadier had on disciplining Earth girls just perfect to be used on Amy and sort her out. The number of woman the Doctor saw being punished by the Brigadier and how well-mannered and happy they all were to take the punishment.

"Ok Amy I know just what to do," The Doctor says grinning grabbing Amy by the wrist and Amy follows him laughing wondering what the hell aliens do to discipline people.

The Doctor leads Amy over to the leather seat on one side of the control room and sits down on it but as Amy moves to sit on the side he stops her and points to his lap.

"What you want be to sit on your lap like Santa Claus?" Amy asks a little confused.

"No," the Doctor says exasperated, "You lie on my lap like this," he pulls her down bending young Miss Pond over his seated knees sticking her ass in the air.

"Hey what the hell Doctor what are you doing?" Amy says as she is bent over with her ass in the air and she can't think the Doctor is going to do what she thinks he is going to do.

"Punishing you," The Doctor says with a little grin on his face as he stares at his assistant's ass in just a jean skirt and black tights, "And Miss Pond these short miniskirts meaning you have almost been begging for punishment since day one."

"No, no Doctor don't," Amy starts to shake and wriggle around trying to get off the Doctor's knees as he is going to do what she thinks and she can't believe it.

The Doctor slaps his hand down on the small of Amy's back pinning the rocking red head down keeping her trapped over his knees and in his mind this is far easier and far more erotic than he remembers from all those years ago. He never noticed how sexy Amy's ass was before, He had wondered why monsters would always creep up on Amy from behind and now he has his answer. Amy moves and shakes around trying to break free and her struggling is doing nothing but arousing the young looking Doctor who feels the blood pumping inside his cock for the first time since his last sexy blowjob with Rose. Rolling around Amy tries to break away thinking the Doctor can't do this, she loves a spanking Amy spent so much of her life being naughty and bad the first lover that spanked her make the red head scream and cum louder than she ever had in her life. In her role plays with her future husband Rory, he always plays the brave Roman spanking the naughty Pompeii slut then fucking her all night as a dirty slave girl. The Doctor has unknowingly tapped into her best and hottest fantasy and Amy is already finding it tough not to be a little sexually attractive to the young Doctor. He now has her in a most vulnerable position and already Amy can feel her juices building inside her panties as she begs the Doctor not to do this.

"Please Doctor I'm sorry I'll be good please don't spank me this is wrong, so, so wrong don't do this please," Amy begs as she wiggles pointlessly on his lap trying to escape.

"Nonsense Pond this is for your own good," The Doctor says quite proud that he already has Amy repenting for her mistake and he hasn't even done anything yet, Sometimes he thinks humans know a lot more than they let on.

Raising his hand the Doctor happily slaps it down across Amy's ass feeling the rough texture of her jean skirt then the loud smack of hand hitting flesh. Amy yells out loud cheering the Doctor even more as that is the sound he knows follows this very human action called spanking. Letting her head drop Amy begs a little silent pray to her that she doesn't let on one of her kinky secrets to the Doctor. After the second hard hand spank however Amy already knows she is struggling as the Doctor slaps her ass with the perfect force that she demands from her bad girl spanking. The third spank has Amy grinding and sliding across the Doctor's black pants biting on her own lip to keep from moaning out loud and the Doctor is not helping.

"Come on Pond take it enjoy your punishment because I don't know about you but it feels damm good to me," The Doctor says massive grin on his face as his cock starts to twitch in his pants a feeling he hasn't had for over a year.

His new regenerated body is still a virgin despite himself having had sex countless times over time and space and each time in a new body felt different and fun. Each time he finds he has different fetishes, different technique and loves and hates. One of the rare perks of being a Time Lord was the chance to enjoy different kinds of sex countless times in any time period in space. The funny thing about a Time Lord mid to late 20 regenerations is the amount of kinky sex and vast amounts of it they employ though their lives. In the study room known on Gallifrey as the arc of unspeakable acts [known to most Time Lords as the room in which sex of all the universe was studied] many found that Time Lords in their mid to late 20 regenerations had more wilder fantasies than early ones, some even killing themselves and using up a body and energy in the act of achieving sexual bliss. This Doctor has always felt an act of self control with his own fantasies, adding to that the vast amount of Earth girls he favours have less a violent killing sexual drive like other beings. As he spanks Amy's asscheek again the Doctor can't help but think back on his many human conquests and wondering to himself why he never put them over his knee like this as its so much fun.

"OWWWW OHHHHHH DOCTOR," Amy finally gives in moaning loudly only for the Doctor to laugh.

"That's it Amy enjoy it, it's only a little punishment can't do anything to you," He says blissfully unaware his young assistant's panties are starting to become damp with her own juices.

He can only feel his own growing hardness in his pants and the small amount of sweat growing on his forehead. Normally the Doctor would be deeply, morally bothered by gaining pleasure from punishment it seems Amy isn't in too much pain allowing him to relax and enjoy the fact that the human race came up with such a nice pain free punishment for young girls. He spanks Amy's ass again pushing her forward and getting an even deeper moan from the pale red head that the Doctor clearly knows is a moan of sexual pleasure. He knows the loud groaning is a good sign and spanks a still struggling Amy again and is rewarded with another loud groan of joy.

"Are you enjoying this Pond?" The Doctor teases remembering the verbal abuse is just as important in this ritual as the pain delivered.

"Fuck you Doctor, stop fucking spanking me this is so humiliating let go and get off me you little shit fucking stop it," Amy screams her quick fire volley of swear words echoes around the TARDIS.

Even the Doctor is shocked for a second at the dirty language coming from Amy's mouth but soon he breaks into a smile, "Ok Pond have it your way you clearly need a bit more discipline."

"Noooo," Amy moans knowing another dose of spanking will finally expose her true feeling about being a slut hanging over the Doctor's lap.

She kicks and screams some more in pure desperation but the Doctor holds her tight and the only thing Amy achieves with all her fighting is that her left shoe has slipped off her foot. The Doctor grabs the bottom of Pond's mini skirt and starts pulling it up leading to more screams from Amy as her tight covered ass slides into view.

"Well Amelia, are you sure you don't need extra punishing as I see this panties are very, very slutty," The Doctor says enjoying the power he has over young Pond pointing out her sexy panties.

Amy's pale face flushes with embarrassment as the Doctor is staring at her bent over bare ass cheeks with just a tiny white thong flossing though the middle. Her thick black tights cover her bare skin but still not enough to feel the Doctor's eyes burning though them then his hand on her thinly covered tights makes her shiver with lust. Amy's mind is already flowing to deep dark fantasies, fantasies she has always had about the Doctor as in her own late teens barely a night would pass without Amy grabbing a vibrator fucking herself and moaning out the Doctor's name. Now she is trapped in the magic blue box with her biggest fantasy doing her most enjoyed fetish and from the lump she can feel pressed against her belly he is enjoying this as much as she is.

"Learned you lesson yet Amy," The Doctor asks with his hand rubbing Amy's tight covered leg not knowing the tough choice the sexy red head has to make.

If she carries on being spanked she knows what it does to her and what it turns her into, She knows she won't be able to stop with the Doctor and from the feel of his hard cock against her belly he isn't going to get any morals and stop either. She wants to think of her husband to be but all that reminds her of is the sex games they play and how much slutty fun they planned to have on their honeymoon and that just makes Amy's pussy leak out more juices onto her already damp thong.

"No I'm still a bad little girl," Amy says barely above a whisper as her panties moisten up a little more.

The Doctor grins tucking Amy's skirt up into her own waistband wrapping it up leaving Amy's heart shaped ass in just a thong and some black tights exposed. Spanking her ass hard, he watches her cheek wobble and to his surprise finding that it's even more erotic than a skirt spanking. Already thoughts of spanking Amy's bare buns are making the Doctor grow even harder. He wonders just for a second if he really should be enjoying Amy's punishment in this way until the young red head lets out a powerful moan that the Doctor feels that she loves her discipline.

"MMMMMM such a bad girl Amy, you're a bad, bad naughty little girl," The Doctor says punctuating her words with a hard spank to Amy's bent up ass.

Amy moans fighting the tidal wave of emotion running though her body as the Doctor is giving her ass a punishing spanking. Something is so hot about the Doctor doing it, a young, attractive man with an old man's mind in control of her body, vulnerable and exposed. Amy is chewing on her lips though cries of pain trying to stop herself from admitting her growing lust for this spanking. Her ass is starting to get sore and that sweet burning sensation from the skin starts to become more visible in her mind. She wonders if the Doctor can feel the heat though her patterned black tights. Her face is glowing red, a warm flush from being bent over at this angle and her cute ass disciplined. The Doctor is using both hands making sure to evenly slap Amy's ass cheeks as the stinging pain becomes more uncomfortable for her. Poor Amy Pond could never understand why she loved this kind of pain why she wanted a hard spanking session that would leave her feeling the effects for days afterwards. The pain, that raw stinging pain something to remind her of the spanking every time she sat down or wearing a pair of extra tight jean shorts. Her firm round ass cheeks barely protected by her thong underwear and tights is starting to hurt and the fight is going out of Amy. The Doctor is happy because he thinks Amy is accepting her punishment and hopefully it will make her a more respectable companion. For Amy her lack of her fight is her giving up feeling guilty about Rory or feeling bad about the Doctor doing just what she wants, she decides to go with the flow and no longer hold back.

"OHHHHH FUCK YEAH DOCTOR SPANK ME I'M SUCH A NAUGHTY GIRL," Amy screams her full Scottish accent shining though.

The Doctor is a little taken aback by Amy's shouts and now the feeling of the pale redhead grinding into his crotch suddenly the problem dawns on him.

"Amy," the Doctor says sounding a little unsure for the first time, "Have you learnt your lesson?"

Shaking her head Amy purrs, "No Doctor I'm such a bad, bad girl I need to really be punished."

"It's ok Amy if you have had enough," he says and for the first time since the spanking started Amy looks round.

"No Doctor your right I need this, I need you spank my ass Doctor, spank my tight slutty ass teach me a lesson please," Amy begs and her soft sexy voice effects the Doctor making his cock twitch in his pants.

He can't think of a good reason not to keep spanking Amy's sexy ass, his mind in a fog full of sexual pleasure he hasn't felt before. This spanking thing is far more erotic than he ever though and feeling Amy Pond grind and twist in his lap is stimulating his cock. Feeling her tight body against his is very hot and the Doctor starts to sweat as he stares at Amy's ass. She is slowly moving her ass around his lap making sure it is his main focus and the Doctor can't help but raise his hand again looking to spank her. His hand swings at full speed spanking the bottom of Amy's ass cheek making her whole ass flesh wobble. The loud noise echoes though the TARDIS as the Doctor lifts his arm up and spanks the very bottom part of her other ass cheek.

This time the shot is so loud Amy can no longer hold back," MMMMMMMM OHHHHH SWEET FUCK THAT'S SO GOOD," she moans.

The Doctor stops looking down at Amy's pleasure filled face and quickly he joins up the dots.

"Grabbing Amy he tries to push her off his lap, "Amy get off this isn't right you're getting pleasure out of it.

Raising her eyebrow Amy holds her ground almost dead weight for the Doctor to push, "Sorry have you only just noticed this gets me off."

"Yes but wait why does it even get you off I thought it was discipline," the Doctor says confused forgetting his task of pushing Amy off his lap.

"Oh where have you been it's not been discipline for years anyway I like the feeling, I love a strong powerful man showing me what's what giving me a little pain for a whole heap of pleasure," Amy says seductively licking her lips.

The Doctor panics again trying to stand up and throw Amy off, "No Amy this is wrong I shouldn't be, I'm too old, this can't, isn't meant to give you pleasure," he yells

"Oh yeah cause it in no way affected you," Amy laughs falling off his lap landing on her knees right in front of the Doctor so she reaches her hand down and squeezes the Time Lord's hard cock.

Groaning loudly the Doctor sinks back down into the chair as Amy's soft hand massages his cock though his pants.

"I'm such a bad, bad girl I need this good hard spanking," Amy says one hand rubbing the Doctor's cock while her other hand rubs her own wet crotch.

"Come on Doctor I can feel you want to don't fight it," Amy begs dropping down to her knees between the Doctor's legs.

The young looking Time Lord moans loudly as Amy's hand works his hard cock making him painfully stiff inside his tight pants.

"Spank my naughty ass, teach me a hot hard lesson you big bad alien mmmmm Amy need a good butt spanking," Amy purrs her sexy voice effecting the Doctor even more.

He is pushing his hips up grinding his cock upwards into Amy's hand. The Doctor's moans echo around the TARDIS and suddenly Amy moves her hand off the Doctor's crotch.

"Awwww why did you stop Amelia," He moans looking down at her.

Amy has a sexy grin on her face resting on her knees, "But Doctor we can't do this like you said you can't be getting pleasure out of this."

She has a sexy teasing look on her pretty face and the Doctor feels a bit of lustful rage running though his body. Readjusting his hard cock in his pants the Doctor throws a hand out and grabs Pond by her long red hair. Amy moans as his hands grip tugging on her hair pulling Pond from her knees and back up onto his lap. She is bent over again and her firm ass is stuck in the air again. Before Amy can say a word the Doctor spanks her ass hard again. He starts spanking her at a firm pace making Amy grunt and moan with each slap of her firm butt cheeks. The Doctor can feel his stiff bulge pressing against Amy's mid-section and her wet pussy is grinding across his lap. Amy's moans are getting louder and louder as the Doctor roughly spanks her ass hard. Short sharp spanks all in rhythm whacking her hot ass hard making sure to give Amy's booty more stinging pain. Amy dangling over his thighs has never felt so hot and so helpless with the Doctor pinning her over her lap and abusing her round ass. She is really getting into this punishment now knowing there is no secret between her and the Doctor as he knows how much his spanking is turning her on. Her tiny white thong is getting soaked with her own juices and her loud moans hang in the air keeping the Doctor as horny as her. The Doctor calms down grinning at Amy's moans and any guilty feelings he had have blown away because he knows he needs this almost as much as Amy.

"Have you had enough Amy?" the Doctor questions stopping the spanking just rubbing his hands over her burning cheeks, "Are you sorry for all you have done?"

Amy moans hearing his hard dominating tone, which was new Rory could never do the sexy taunting and the fact the Doctor could made this spanking session even hotter.

"No Doctor I've not learnt my lesson I think I need an even harder spanking," Amy says her eyes closed and her entire body shaking slightly with sexual pleasure.

The Doctor allows himself a little grin as he has never met an Earth girl with the deep sexual fetish that Amy Pond has. He grabs her folded up mini skirt and unbuttons it allowing him to yank it down her long legs. Amy kicks it off her feet and the slow tension of the Doctor stripping her is always one of her favourite parts of a spanking session. She loves to be fully dressed then the man spanking her to carefully peel off her clothing leaving her naked on his big strong lap. Her other shoe has fallen off and now the Doctor's hand slowly moves up her leg across her ass and then under her shirt onto her back. Grabbing her dark red shirt the Doctor starts pulling her shirt up and Amy moans softly with delight as he is exposing more and more of her pale flesh. Peeling her shirt up the Doctor reveals his assistant's lacy pink bra and surprisingly even to the Doctor the pink bra makes him moan lustily.

"MMMMM someone likes a bit of lace," Amy giggles having felt the Doctor's hard cock twitch against her now bare stomach.

Flustered and unsure what to say the Doctor finishes pulling Pond's shirt up off her head. He give her bottom another swat making Amy moan happily again pushing against his lap. She wiggles her tight clad bottom again teasing the rock hard Doctor who swats her tight ass again. Amy squeals with delight, this is better than any fantasy she ever had about the raggedy Doctor and it also feels like one of the best spanking she has ever had.

Her ass is burning with pain, "MMMMM spank me Doctor please I need a hard, hard spanking," She groans.

The Doctor slaps her ass again making Amy purr but it isn't enough she wants more.

"Harder more please Doctor more, my tights take my fucking tights off I wanna feel that hand on my bare ass," Amy begs bucking her hips up and down wiggling her ass in full view of the Doctor.

Leaning over the Doctor grabs the middle of Amy's tights and with one pull rips it apart. Amy groans as the ripping sound fills the TARDIS and the forcefully sound makes Amy's pussy wetter. He pulls and rips her tights apart exposing her thong clad ass with her ass cheeks glowing red. The Doctor keeps ripping at the tights making the hole bigger as Amy wiggles across his lap loving the rough brutal tearing of her clothes. She makes a note to remember the fun feeling of her clothes being ripped off as the Doctor pulls at the legs of the tights. More of Amy's pale skin is exposed as the Doctor destroys the leg section of her tights showing off the red head's perfect pins.

"You have such sexy legs," The Doctor moans leaning down giving Amy's calf a soft kiss making Amy giggle.

Amy's pretty patterned tights are ripped to shreds finally he pulls apart the waistband and drops the torn tights to the floor. Amy looks round to see her ruined clothing on the floor, her tights ripped to bits and never to be worn again.

"You owe me a pair of tights Doctor," Amy teases and as they both know there roles in this sex game the Doctor doesn't miss a bit delivering a hard spank to her bare cheek.

Amy screams in pain as her red tanned ass cheek is hit bare for the first time. Her pretty ass is only covered with a tiny white thong offering her cheeks no protection. The Doctor pulls his sleeves up and starts spanking Amy's ass hard and unmercifully. One hand holds Amy's bare lower back as he starts swatting her ass hard drilling the underwear clad brat. He laughs at her loud shots of pain mixed in with some lustful moans and for the first time the Doctor can see the damage his hand is causing Amy's bottom. He watches in awe as her pale skin slowly turns bright red and he can feel the warm burning skin glow.

"This is for your own good Pond," The Doctor says pompously spanking both of Amy's ass cheeks turning them a better shade of red.

Amy hangs over the Doctor's knees rocking around and screaming as the Doctor is really holding nothing back. Just in her underwear being spanked by an older man yet a young and pretty looking one, Amy's head is exploding with the number of fetishes being covered. She loves this so much; her pussy is almost drowning her thong panties in juices. Her mix of moans and screams of pain are getting louder and louder as her butt cheeks are being ruined by the Doctor's palm. The Doctor is controlling and spanking her better than any man she has ever met as he slaps her cheeks making sure every inch of her tight booty is taking some shots. Her whole ass is starting to glow bright red making her wetter and wetter and even the Doctor can smell the young red heads arousal. He gives her a few more hard swats leaving her booty burning then he relaxes resting his hand rubbing her cheeks. Amy moans softly as the Doctor rubs her well spanked cheeks feeling the heat coming off her ass. With her legs spread a little the Doctor can see Amy's soaking wet thong, her pussy lips almost see though from all the dampness on the crotch of her thong. Adding the tempting peak to the sexy smell is making the already stiff Doctor grunt and get even harder. Reaching a hand down the Doctor slides his hand between her legs and touches Amy's pussy for the first time. Amy's head tilts back, eyes closed and she screams with pleasure as his soft hand pushes against her dripping wet cunt. It's the first time her pussy has been touched since this sexy spanking started and the first feeling of the Doctor's palm on her pussy nearly brings Amy to orgasm. Slowly the Doctor's fingers rub across Amy's pussy lips making the red head over his lap nearly shake with pleasure as her pussy is now being touched and rubbed. Bent over she is very exposed and now the Doctor is carefully rubbing her wet cunt and Amy is moaning with pleasure grinding harder into his lap.

"SHIT OH SHIT DOCTOR, DOCTOR OH GOD DOCTOR," Amy cries almost whimpering with pleasure as the Doctor's fingers touches her wet pussy lips.

The Doctor laughs hearing Amy's deep throaty groans as his index finger traces around her pussy lips. Amy's pussy is practically out in the open as the crotch of her panties is soaked clean though. Pressing his finger right against the entrance to her pussy bringing a groan from Amy then the Doctor moves his other hand up and spanks Amy's ass hard. The poor red head is in bits as the Doctor is doing things to her that her fantasies never considered. The way he rubbed her pussy so softly then spanking her ass hard has Amy running through the whole range of emotions from pain to pleasure.

"Please Doctor, make me cum," Amy says, her voice breaking becoming even more high pitched.

"Is that what you want Amy, do you want to cum is that what you need?" The Doctor teases hand between Amy's long legs again.

"Ohhh yes Doctor I need it so badly, tease my pussy make me cum," Amy begs eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of the Doctor's hand on her wet pussy.

The Doctor laughs pressing his palm against Amy's soaking wet panties then pulls his hand back slapping her ass hard again. Amy howls with the sudden twist of pleasure to pain with the Doctor's wet palm giving her ass a few hard shots then moves his hand back down rubbing her pussy. He is amazed he can control a human in this way; it feels amazing having someone as young and sexy as Amy pleading and begging for cum. The more he denies and teases her, the hotter she gets and the more she needs to cum.

"Your still an awfully naughty girl Amy, I've not forgotten what a bad girl you were on that last planet maybe a bit more discipline is needed," He says another hard spank to her ass.

Amy is in near tears as her young body is a battleground for so many conflicting and powerful emotions. The Doctor's hands are playing her body like a grand piano knowing just where to touch and what to do to leave the red head on the edge of sanity. Amy has never felt so vulnerable, so out of control and loves every second so, so much.

"Please Doctor I'll never do it again never ever I'll be the best I'll do everything you say please let me cum," Amy pleads in a soft little girly voice still hanging on the brink of orgasm.

"No," The Doctor says simply raising his hand giving her ass three spanks then shockingly spanks her right between her legs.

Of all the pleasures Amy Pond knew nothing was sweeter than her first pussy spank. Felling the Doctor's powerful hand slap her cunt is the perfect blend of pain and pleasure she didn't even know she was looking for. Her groan is almost primeval and it even surprised the Doctor as Amy rocks on his lap, groaning and shaking. Her pussy tingles for seconds after that slap and Amy's mind blanks to all things but the desire to cum. She is hopelessly grinding herself against the Doctor's lap looking for any kind of stimulation to finally make her cum. The Doctor sees this roughly grabbing her round her waist stopping her.

"Naughty Amelia no cumming until I say so, this is of course what you wanted isn't it a good hard spanking," The Doctor says taunting her.

Amy wails as he spanks her ass again turning the red bruises on her cheeks larger and brighter. She screams and groans as her body rides wave after wave of mass emotion as her pussy leaks out more and more pre cum ruining her thong. The Doctor conducts Amy's rocking and grinding body perfectly, spanking her ass a few times then rubbing her pussy lips. He keeps her on the edge in a measure of control that surprises even him as Amy is left purring and groaning bent over his lap. Another couple of hard pussy spanks leaves the red head almost speaking in tongues groaning clawing at the Doctor's leg and chair pleading with him.

"Please Doctor oh god pleasure so much pleasure, let me cum I need to cum Doctor you have denied me for hours," Amy begs her whole body on fire, "Please let me cum."

Rubbing her red raw ass the Doctor thinks for a second then fires three hard spanks at Amy's deeply red butt, "Not yet Pond," he whispers.

Grabbing the tiny waistband of her thong the Doctor doesn't tease and simply yanks it down. Amy gasps as the Doctor strips off her panties and gets his first view at her bare pussy. The Doctor stares at Amy's pussy for only the second time after catching a shot of her in the shower when checking the TARDIS internal cameras. Her bare ass is exposed too and the Doctor takes great pleasure running his hand across her bare and well spanked cheeks. With her well soaked thong now lying on the TARDIS floor as Amy moans with the Doctor's hand now rubs down from her ass between her legs. Crying with joy Amy spreads her legs as wide as she can over his lap allowing him more access to her wet pussy. Rubbing his hand across her wet pussy the Doctor shivers as he feels her soaking wet pussy lips. He can't resist sliding a finger into her warm wet hole bringing a deep groan from Amy. Her moans are deeper and sexier as she grinds across his lap with the Doctor's finger slowly teases her. Amy's eyes are shut tight as the Doctor adds a second finger into her wet cunt slowly pushing in and out of her. Being carefully finger fucked has Amy on the brink again as the Doctor teases and strokes her. Rubbing her ass and with his thumb tracing her pulsing pussy lips Amy is groaning with joy. Lifting her private parts higher Amy leans over further letting the Doctor have complete control of her.

"Is somebody enjoying this a little," The Doctor teases pushing his fingers a little deeper inside Pond's pussy.

"Oh Doctor please fuck me god I want to cum so much please fuck me oh god make me cum Doctor please," Amy begs rocking forward and backwards.

She is crying and shaking then responses by screaming even louder when the Doctor's free hand spanks her. Her bare red ass cheek jiggles as the Doctor's palm crisply spanks her. Spanking her ass again Amy groans biting her lip as waves of pleasure rock though her body.

"Stop it please this is like torture," Amy moans, "Sweet wonderful torture, OH DOCTOR," she screams as the young strange looking mad man spanks her ass once more.

She can feel his stiff cock pressing against her naked belly and Amy finds herself pressing down on it hard. Rocking her body now it's the Doctor's turn to be caught off guard moaning with pleasure. Slowly Amy Pond moves her body back and forth rubbing herself against the Doctor's dick and it's working as his moans start to get louder. He pushes Amy a little off his lap disappointing her only for her to see the reason he moved her. Working quickly the Doctor unbuttons his pants letting his 8 inch jump out his pants. Looking round Amy visibly licks her lips at the size of the Doctor's manhood and she can't wait to get a taste of it. Effortlessly the Doctor drags Miss Pond back over his lap and both take a moment to enjoy their first real skin on skin contact. His bare shaft resting on her belly, both can feel how hot and sweaty they are getting. Their breathing is slower and sharper as the Doctor again teases two fingers in and out of Amy's wet pussy. Spanking her ass again the Doctor tries to regain control of his dominance slapping a moaning Amy's booty. A few more spanks and the Doctor stops as Amy just rocks her body across his lap touching his bare cock. With her naked belly across his cock the Doctor gets his own waves of grinding pleasure as he feels his cock twitch getting even harder. Getting pleasure he moves his hand faster massaging her butt as his fingers drive deeper into her sex. Amy groans and grinds deeper pressing her body harder into the Doctor's bringing groans from his lips.

"Oh Pond you are so fucking good, If you wanna stay you can stay only if you keep letting me do this," The Doctor moans running his finger up and down her ass crack.

He adds a third finger to her dripping wet pussy and really starts to properly finger fuck his assistant. Amy screams as she rocks down harder on the Doctor's fingers.

"Fuck me, do me don't stop spanking me please Doctor," Amy screams getting hotter and wetter than she ever thought she could.

Lifting his hand up the Doctor spanks Amy's red raw ass again making her cry out in pure pleasure. Her ass is burning on fire as the Doctor pets her hurting ass a little before spanking her again driving his fingers harder into her pussy. Both of them are hot and horny and Amy's pussy juices are leaking out all over the Doctor's fingers. Another two hard spanks to Amy's burning red ass makes her groan with pleasure. She is getting wetter and hotter her ass on fire, a bright red bruising that really stands out against her pale skin.

One last punishing spank from the Doctor as he then strokes Amy's ass, "I think you have been punished enough Pond."

Amy nods, her ass experiencing pain like never before while she has never felt so horny.

"Have you learnt you lesson Pond, promise to never display this kind of naughty behaviour again," The Doctor says sounding more like a strict schoolteacher than Amy's cuddly imaginary friend.

"Yes Doctor the next time I feel like being such a bad girl I will tell you and leave it to your choice on how to discipline me," Amy groans still wiggling her hips into the Doctor's fingers.

Pulling his fingers out of Amy's pussy, he carefully picks Amy up off his lap and places her back on the chair and Amy looks stunned.

"What's going on, is that it" Amy asks confused.

"It's done Pond I disciplined you, things went a bit too far it's done now get dressed gotta get going," The Doctor says tucking his cock back into his pants.

While he is wiping the pre cum stains from Amy's pussy on his pants Amy puts on a sad face, "But wasn't that awesome I mean I've never been punished like that and I've never been so hot afterwards."

"Still Pond it was wrong I shouldn't really, very wrong indeed," the Doctor says looking nervous and flustered.

"No it's amazing like the best ever I need you to finish it," Amy says taking off her bra.

"No Amelia we can't," The Doctor says averting his eyes from now a completely naked Amy.

"Yes we can cause if you don't I will continue to be naughty and embarrass you at every chance forcing you to keep spanking me until we go all the way," Amy says forgetting her fiancé and everything in her offer to the Doctor.

"Please Pond the last time I was with a human, it was messy and heart-breaking and I can't go through that again," He says shaking his head at the bad memories.

"It's ok Doctor it's just sex, pure dirty kinky sex and let's face it I'm hot and you want me just as bad as I want you," Amy smiles getting up on her feet.

"No Amy I don't think I can," The Doctor whines trying not to look at Pond's naked body.

"Doctor, please fuck me god please fuck me Doctor I can't take it anymore fuck me," Pond screams.

He stares at her, and in a spilt second he moves over wrapping his arms around Amy. She squeals with delight as the Doctor picks her up and carries her away from the main console.

"If you think I'm gonna last as long as it takes to carry me to the bedroom you're dead wrong," Pond teases.

The Doctor puts on his own childish grin before a double hand spank hits Amy's ass and as she squeaks in pain, the Doctor lays Amy down on the floor. Spreading her legs wide the Doctor can't resist kissing his way down one of Amy's long legs. The red head moans, no man or woman has ever kissed her leg like this as his soft lips trail down her thigh. Kissing higher the Doctor is moving closer to Amy's wet pussy and all she can do is moan and silently pray that the Doctor hurries and makes her cum.

"You're a very bad girl Amelia Pond, very, very bad I feel I will have to give you lots and lots of punishments," The Doctor says running his hand down to Amy's pussy.

Once again Amy groans, a slave to the feeling of the Doctor's hand running across her pussy. His hand runs faster, in a far better position to attack and pleasure Amy's pussy. Palm brushing her tight cunt the Doctor grins and rubs harder feeling her wetness act as a lube. Lying on her back Amy groans spreading her legs wider, twisting her body letting the Doctor control and touch her pussy. Her moans get louder and louder, her screams echo around the TARDIS as the Doctor rubs his palm faster over Amy's pussy lips.

"Ohh no more teasing fuck I need you inside me Doctor please fuck me," Amy cries out begging.

The Doctor grins, standing up quickly pulling all the buttons of his shirt. Yanking down his red braces the Doctor is stripping faster than he ever thought possible. Kicking his boots off quickly he pulls down his pants letting his hard cock spring out again to the delight of Amy who is propped up on her elbows watching the impromptu strip show. She has seen the Doctor strip before but this time seems more personal, hotter and with her naked and horny too there is more impending action attached to this stripping. Now as naked as her both Amy and the Doctor admire their sweaty naked bodies for a second before the Doctor slides back down to his knees. Getting between Amy's legs he grabs his hard cock hard giving a few strokes for his entranced red headed watcher. Amy squeals with anticipation as The Doctor's stiff cock is inches away from her wet pussy. She groans as his cockhead pushes inside her and despite having only a handful of lovers her leaking juices are perfect lube letting the Doctor easily slide in.

"MMMMMM perfect fit Pond I guess if you are willing to take all your punishments like this you can stay for a little while," The Doctor says grinning.

He pushes the final few inches filling Amy up and he starts bucking his hips into her. Amy's deep sexy moan fills the air as she swings her long legs around the back of the Doctor's legs. Some noise Amy makes as they are both on the TARDIS glass floor, Amy lying back spread wide as the Doctor is kneeling over her body driving short hard thrusts into her wet cunt. Each hard thrusts into Amy brings another loud grunt of joy from her lips as she claws at the solid floor pleasure building up in her body. Her sore ass rubs against the cold floor keeping her aware of the stinging pain while the rest of her body is pleasured by the fucking she is getting. The Doctor grabs onto her soft pale hips and puts all his focus into fucking the sexy Amy Pond driving his cock in and out of her tight wet hole. Amy groans letting the young looking Doctor pounds her and Amy loves every thrust of his powerful body into hers.

"Ohhh yes Doctor oh Doctor, fuck me ohhhhhh fill me up with your big hard cock yeah," Amy groans rocking with every push of the Doctor's hips.

"MMMMMM bad Pond bad, bad Pond," He grunts back working up to a quicker pace making sure each thrust sends his cock deeper inside her.

He can feel his shaft plunging deeper inside Amy feeling just how wet and horny the young red head is. Her wetness lubes her pussy up perfectly letting the Doctor really build a pace. The noise too the wet sound of his cock buried deep into her cunt is enough to nearly put him on the edge. Amy wraps her legs tighter round him keeping the Doctor close. Lifting her arms up, she wraps them around the Doctor's neck bringing his head closer to her chest. While pumping away the Doctor doesn't wait long before snaking his tongue out across her perky breasts. Another long lustful moan from Amy as his skilled tongue works across her hard pink nipples, her arms locking tighter as he starts to suck on her left breast. Still he moves his hips grinding inside her and the weight of him now almost lying on her brings more uncomfortable pain to her butt. Amy isn't sure which pleasure will tip her over the edge but she knows it will come soon. Screaming Amy loves this so much letting the raggedy Doctor have his way with her hot young body. His thrusts get faster and harder and Amy can no longer hold back the growing need inside of her.

"OHHH YES DOCTOR, DOCTOR FUCK ME OH YEAH HARDER YES HARDER FUCK I'M CUMMING," Amy screams at the top of her lungs.

The Doctor grips her hips hard as Amy groans into a massive orgasm shaking her entire body. Holding on he can feel her juices rushing down across his cock and out onto his things. Amy grunts and screams a few more times before lying back panting and sweating.

"I'm somehow deeply unsurprised you're a screamer Pond," the Doctor jokes at the blissful sweaty face of his assistant.

Amy giggles barely able to talk but keeping tight hold of the Doctor keeping his massive cock inside her. As the post orgasmic bliss wears off and she can feel her own juices flowing inside her, she blushes at the thought of a big wet patch on the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor's cock twitches inside, still rock hard and Amy quickly rolls over pulling the Doctor with her. He never saw it coming and just about holds in a little cry of panic as Pond rolls him over until he is on his back and she is sat on top of his. This new position is even better for the Doctor as he feels even bigger inside Amy's tight pussy.

"Is this one of your favourite positions Doctor" Amy deduces from the look of bliss on his face.

He nods and Amy carefully starts raising her body up and down riding the Doctor's big cock. Her massive orgasm has made her insides very slick allowing her to easily pick up the pace without hurting herself. Feeling the warm wet juices of Amy Pond as she drives herself down on his cock, the Doctor can do little more than close his eyes and groan in pleasure. Amy places both hands on his chest for balance feeling the growing beat of his two alien hearts and the kinky though finally hits her that she is fucking another species. A much older alien at that if he was to be believed and she did something about the comic childish ways of this skinny man made her trust him and now knowing the kind of earth shattering sexual pleasure he can give her Amy debates if she will ever let this man go. The Doctor moans reaching round with his own hands firmly grabbing the well spanked butt of Amy making her squeal with delight. His soft fingers sink into her red raw cheeks and the little jolt of pain spurs Amy on as she grinds and bounces harder on the Doctor's dick.

"Ohhh yes fuck me, fuck me look Doctor, mmmmm feel me on your big fat dick bet you can't wait to cum in my nice tight cunt can you," Amy groans rubbing her own body as she bounces harder onto the Doctor's crotch.

The Doctor's eyes shoot open and he brushes his dark hair from his face, "No Amy we have to stop," He panics.

Amy grinds to a stop looking confused and disappointed, "But why aren't we having fun?"

"The best kinky fun I've had for several regenerations but no matter how well you are protected if I cum inside you your guaranteed to have a baby."

"Fucked a few Earth girls before have you," Pond teases.

"Not the point Amy you need to stop, there is Time Lord birth control but I don't have any on board," The Doctor says grabbing Amy by the hips and lifting her off his wet cock.

Amy pouts, "But I wanted you to finish."

Raising his eyebrows the Doctor says, "Well I know of other ways that can finish me off and bring me pleasure."

Amy giggles and blushes a little, "Want me to open my mouth prove it isn't just good for talking?"

Now the Doctor blushes and giggles before lying back hands clasped round the back of his head. Amy quickly gets to work sliding on her knees across to his hips grabbing his hard cock with one hand quickly pumping him. Grunting from the fast hand wank the Doctor has to mentally hold himself back as Amy's soft hand feels so good wrapped round his shaft. Opening wide Amy swallows a good few inches of the Doctor's cock in one go. His eyes stretch out as Amy's hot mouth quickly sucks on his cock tasting her own juices before pulling back and hand wanking him again. For a girl who likes to be spanked and made out of control the Doctor thinks she has clearly do this dominating cock controlling many times. With a few more hard jerks his cock is then pushed back into Amy's mouth and the sexy little red head sucks at the shaft. Her tongue licking all around and even teasing the very tip of the Doctor's cockhead bringing another deep groan from the Time Lord. He has never met an Earth girl with the kind of sexy blowjob tricks of Amy Pond and his mind can do nothing but work on the idea she might have been lying the second time they met saying she was only a kissogram. Amy continues her dirty sexy blowjob lowering her head further down on his shaft getting 7 whole inches into her mouth. Her hand cups his balls slowly rubbing them as her head moves and rocks up and down sucking the Doctor's hard cock.

"HOLY GOD FUCK POND YOUR INCREDIBLE THIS FEELS SO, SO GOOD," The Doctor cries, losing control of his body with pressure building in his balls.

Grunting as Amy sucks and rubs his balls, the Doctor can feel all his self-control failing. Eyes open he stares at the sexy pale face of Amelia Pond and the only dirty though going through his mind is how good she looks with his cock in her mouth. Amy sensing he is near the edge starts to pick up her pace bobbing her head faster. The Doctor responds to the quicker pace bucking his hips up keeping as much of his cock in Amy's mouth as he can. Amy swallows and keeps the pace up sucking on his cock, her lips sliding across as much flesh as he can feeling him twitch inside her knowing his release is seconds away.

"OH GOD AMY," he screams at Amy braces herself as the Doctor cums.

A massive load erupts from the end of his cock and Amy also gags when it comes cascading down her throat. Bravely she opens wider letting him shoot his load down her mouth tasting his warm spunk. The Doctor groans holding the base of his dick firing a final few squirts watching with joy and amazement as Amy swallows them all. Taking a deep breath Amy moans licking her lips clean of any let over cum and giggles at the shocked look on the Doctor's face.

"What did you think I was a sweet innocent little girl?" Amy questions.

"No I've just never seen someone swallow that much first time round," The Doctor smiles.

Amy grins "Well I know one that cums bigger especially if I've been teasing him for days with no release," She says thinking of her fiancé.

"Oh really so who is the lucky guy?" The Doctor quizzes.

"Never mind it's not important," Amy says blushing slightly as her impending marriage slips back into her thoughts before sliding over resting her head on the Doctor's chest, "Are we gonna get to do this again."

"Certainly Pond, this was amazing," The Doctor says wrapping an arm around her naked back.

"Does it matter that I'll never be a good girl," Amy asks.

"Amelia Pond," The Doctor says sternly, "I never travel with good girls."

They both laugh and stay hugging nude on the floor as the TARDIS spins in orbit around some far off planet.

End


End file.
